Out of the Machine
by Darkness Shade
Summary: In a world where DDR is the thing, one teens life is soon to take some interesting turn of events.......
1. Out of the Machine Mysterious Beginnings

Out of the Machine: Mysterious Beginnings  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at DDR fanfiction. It's from Ryan's P.O.V.  
  
  
-------------------------  
Somewhere on Blanding Blvd.  
  
A lone figure sits in a car, driving to the OP Mall."Can't stop fallin' in love, give your heart and soul....We'll be history, you and me." I said or rather, sung.  
"Huh? Oh...didn't see you there. I'm Ryan and this is the beginning of my story. Let's cut to the chase. Basically, in my world DDR is a pretty important thing and I'm one of the best. Yet my popularity doesn't go to my head. I'm just another DDRist who loves what he does.....Hey, don't give me that look...That's just how my world is."  
I turned into the parking lot and took my personal space, just one of the perks.  
  
-------------------------  
OP Mall  
  
"This is my hangout," I said,"the Orange Park mall. While I do have a number of mixes at home, live DDR challenge is what I feel better with."  
  
-------------------------  
OP Mall: Orange Park  
  
I walked in wearing my blue Arizonas, black Nike's, grey Starter shirt, and unbuttoned hawaiian style shirt.  
"Yo, Ryan. Over here." said a familiar voice.  
"What's up, Sonic?" I replied. Confused?  
Well, you see, on this world humans and antrhopomorphic, or human-like, animals coexist. It just happens to be that Sonic, as in the the Hedgehog, is one of the best as well. Guess that explains how he got so fast.  
  
"Not many people here today, huh?" I said.  
"Yeah, just one newbie and us." he replied. As I walked in, I heard a hush. It was obvious they knew who we were. Yet, we calmly walked over to the machine, which is a 5th mix, set down our bags, and watched the newbie.  
"She's got good form, but needs more practice." I said to Sonic.  
"Yeah," he said pointing at the screen, "and Rage doesn't look to happy either."  
If only Sonic knew how right he was.......  
  
---------------------------  
5th Mix Machine  
  
"Man, another newb." a spiky, red-haired teen said.  
"Chill Rage." said a teenage girl wearing a beanie and snowboarding clothes.  
"Easy for you to say, Emi. You don't get stuck with players who fail out on their second song."  
"Well, I guess some people have all the luck." Emi said, pointing at girl with spiky, green hair.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Charmy asked.  
"Just look out the screen. That Ryan kid is here."  
"Really? Where?" Charmy said, jumping out of the chair she was in.  
Sure enough, she saw me on the other side of the game screen.  
Charmy got all happy and starry-eyed. "Joy, I always have a good dance session when he plays."  
"Looks like someone's got a crush." Rage said, teasing Charmy.  
"Shut up, Rage!" she yelled back, turning red from embarrassment. "It's just that...you know...he's a good DDRer and..." she said, trailing off.  
  
---------------------------  
Back Outside  
  
"Time to go." I said.  
"Right, let's D.D.R.!" Sonic said.  
We put in our tokens and pushed start.  
  
---------------------------  
Inside the Machine  
  
"...uh...Hey, they put their money in. Time to Play!" Charmy said.  
"I better get ready, too." said a teenager wearing a black leather jacket, adornded in  
flames, and had his hair slicked back.  
"Just be ready for a workout, Charmy and Johnny. Those two aren't newbies you know." warned Emi.  
"We can hold our own, right Charmy?"  
"You bet, Johnny!" Charmy answered, still red from before but not caring.  
  
---------------------------  
Outside  
  
"Time to pick our characters." Sonic said.  
"Of course, I've gotta pick the Charmster." I said.  
"And I pick Mr. Grease himself, Johnny." Sonic said.  
I let Sonic pick the first song.  
"Let's go with B-B-B-B4U!" he shouted.  
As usual, we went through the steps, not worrying too much on form, as we didn't focus   
too heavily on freestyling.  
"Yeah, everybody let's get down." I shouted as the song ended.  
"Ah man, 1 good." Sonic said.  
"Oh well, too bad." I said, in a insincere way.  
"Oh shut up!" Sonic yeled, throwing a mock punch. I caught the punch and punched back.  
He caught my punch and then we just laughed.  
"Looks like neither of us could best the other." Sonic said.  
"Yeah...but I was holding back." I said with my trademark grin.  
"Whatever, it's your pick." Sonic said.  
"I know which one, time to Stomp to My Beat." I said, as we did the usual freestyle routine, making it look easy.  
  
---------------------------  
Back Inside the Machine  
  
"Man, I want a challenge." Johnny whined.  
"Don't worry, the best is yet to come, just listen to what Ryan's saying." Charmy said.  
Johnny was watching Sonic and I through the screen.  
"Hey, Sonic? Up for a real challenge?" I said.  
"Sure, what might it be?" Sonic asked.  
"Hot Limit on Maniac." I said.  
"Man, that's a tough one. But can we survive a three minute song?"  
"No sweat, it's only an 8-footer. It'll be easy."  
  
Johnny sweatdropped when he heard me say this.  
"Oh my, that was unexpected." he said.  
"Told ya, Ryan always pulls through. We can do it anyway. Let's test our limits." Charmy said.  
  
--------------------------  
Outside  
  
Sonic looked at me, I looked at him.  
"Let's do it!" we said, hitting the start button.  
The song's upbeaty opening blared on the machine's speakers.  
However, the song's length, coupled with its difficulty, soon began to take its toll on us.  
"Hang in their, bud. Only 1 minute to go." I said.  
"I'm hanging, It's just one minute too much." Sonic said, laughing and panting at the same time.  
It soon hit the final chaos pattern.  
"Almost there...." I said, reaching my 'Hot Limit'.(I know, bad pun.)  
"Must keep going...." Sonic said, trying to get his second wind.  
The song reached the end just as we fell down.  
"(pant)....We...did...(pant)....it...." I managed to say.  
"Yeah...(pant)....awesome...(pant)..." Sonic said.  
  
-------------------------  
Back Inside  
  
Johnny had to take off his jacket in an attempt to cool down.  
"Man, I...(pant)...thought..that..song...(pant)..would..never..end." he said.  
Charmy was lying down, trying to catch her breath.  
"Wow...I'm...exhausted..(pant)." she said, fanning herself, "...yet...(pant)...I've...never felt better...not in a while, anyway."  
Charmy looked out and saw Sonic and myself high-five each other and start laughing.  
"He's different....that's for sure. But I wonder? He DDR's with some untold and unknown passion, yet he looks so calm now. I wonder?" she thought to herself.  
  
-------------------------  
Outside  
  
Sonic and I played DDR for about another two hours or so, taking about one quick break  
for lunch.  
I always felt better after DDRing, it helped me vent.  
Let's just say that just because I'm a celeb, doesn't mean my life is perfect.  
I've had a lot of sadness but I won't bore you with the details...there's always later for that anyway.  
  
As we walked through the mall (we are teens after all), we talked about stuff.  
"Hey, what if the DDR characters were real?" I asked.  
"What? Well, that would be interesting, if not out of place." Sonic replied.  
"I wouldn't mind having Charmy be real...." I started to say.  
"Hahaha. Does someone have a crush a video game character?"  
"Wha? Nononononono, it's just that, you know, she seems nice and she does look good....for a video game character." I said, trying not to blush and cave in at the   
same time.  
Needless to say, Sonic was cracking up at how I was reacting to what he said.  
Then, outta of nowhere, a pink blur came by and knocked Sonic down.  
"Huh?" I said, looking for Sonic.  
I saw him, tackled to the ground by one Amy Rose.  
"Hahahaha! Now that's funny. Guess you got what you deserved for making fun of me."  
"Ughhh, Amy...Get Off!" Sonic shouted.  
Amy got off, but clinged to his arm and wouldn't let go.  
Sonic looked at me and saw me trying not to laugh.  
"Ryan, you better not laugh or I'll...." Sonic said, as he tried to shake his fist at me.  
I say try because Amy was latched on tighter than, uh, than.....let's just say not  
even the Jaws of Life could remove her.  
"Oh, Sonikku," Amy said in her sickingly sweet voice, "I can't beleive I ran into you today. It must be destiny or something."  
"Yea, that must be it." I said, knowing I would get to Sonic.  
"Huh? You say something Ryan?" Sonic said, obviously to obessed with freeing his arm from Amy's clutches.  
I couldn't help it anymore and I started laughing my ass off.  
Sonic did see this, however.  
"You little, I'll get you for this." Sonic said.  
"Good luck, Amy's on you tighter than...uh...than....well, let's just say it'll take alot to get her off."  
Sonic was annoyed, and continued to try and get her off.  
I waited and waited and waited.....about ten minutes later, this amusement had worn out.  
"Okay, I've had enough." I said.  
I waved my hand in front of Amy and said, "You'll let go of Sonic and stand there. Got it?"  
Sonic looked at me. "Uh, Ryan, I think you've seen too much Star Wa...Wha?"  
At that moment, Amy let go and just stood there with a blank look on her face.  
"Good, isn't that better?" I said.  
"Uh, yeah...I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Sonic said, waving his hand in front of her face. "She's going to be all right, right?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. In about a minute or so, she'll be her normal, perky, annoying self."  
"In that case let's book it." Sonic said, running out of the mall.  
"Hey, wait up!" I shouted, running after him.  
As soon as we were outside the mall, Amy finally snapped out of it.  
"Huh? Sonikku? Where did you go? And how come I can't remember what happened within the last minute? Oh well." Amy said, walking back through the mall. 


	2. Out of the Machine Strange Happenings

Out of the Machine: Strange Happenings  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at DDR fanfiction. It's from Ryan's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: Other than the fic and my characters, everything else is copyrighted of its own owner or creator.  
  
  
--------------------------  
Orange Park Mall: 2 A.M.  
  
All was dark and quiet in the Mall, save for the safety generators and the animals at  
the pet shop.  
Yet something was soon to happen.  
Now, let's see, oh yes, let's head to the Arcade and see what's going on.  
  
--------------------------  
Aladdin's Castle  
  
Okay, everything seems fine....Time Crisis machine off, Pump It Up still has its screen busted, DDR Machine glowing.......HUH?!  
  
The machine was indeed glowing, as if it was surging with power.  
Just then a vortex had opened next to the machine.  
5 objects fell out of the vortex quietly, however the 6th one made the most noise.  
"Ahhhhh!" shouted a familiar spiky, green-haired teen.  
"Ow! That was some fall." she said.  
Suddenly, she heard a noise.  
"Huh? Who's there?" she said.  
"Charmy? That you?"  
"Rage? Where are you?"  
"Look down."  
"Oh, sorry." Charmy said, removing her foot from Rage's stomach.  
"Ugh, that's better. What happened?"  
"Don't know. Wonder if anyone else is here?"  
Charmy noticed something sitting up in one of the driving games.  
"Zukin? That you?" Charmy asked.  
There was no response.  
"She's missing her crown. She can't function without it." Rage said.  
"Well, let's find it." Charmy said.  
"No need, " said a robot, "I've got it right here."  
"Konsento? Well, that makes four of us."  
Konsento placed Zukin's crown on her head and she reawakened.  
"(yawn) That was a nice nap....Where are we?"  
"Don't know," Charmy said, "but we'll find out."  
They tried searching for any more of them, but they kept bumping into things.  
"It's too dark, I can barely see in front of me." Rage said.  
"No problem." Konsento said, activating the lights in his wings.  
With the help of the lights, they spotted two collapsed figures on the DDR Machine.  
"Hey, that looks like Emi?" Rage said.  
"And the other appears to be Johnny." Zukin said.  
Well, let's try and wake them up.  
Rage rushed over to Emi.  
"Emi? Emi? Wake up, babe."  
Emi slowly opened her eyes and held her head.  
"Ow, Rage, that you?"  
"You bet, Emi. You okay?"  
"I've been better, but I'm fine. Nothing broken."  
Johnny didn't look too promising though.  
"Wake up!" Charmy said, shaking him.  
"Charmy, it appears as if he's been knocked unconscious." Konsento said.  
"Well, guess that means we have to carry him....." Emi said.  
"...but to where?" Rage said.  
"I think I've got an idea. There's probably only one person who could believe us, let alone help us....." Charmy said.  
With that, they picked up Johnny and stealthily made their way out of the mall and to.......  
  
-------------------------  
Address withheld(like I'm gonna put my address) 8:30 A.M.  
  
  
I had woken up and gotten ready for today.  
What was today? Well, it was Wednesday and time for my weekly suicide run in DDR. 6-7 hours nonstop at Adventure Landing. Sonic even thinks I'm crazy for doing that....but   
he's never known the joy of so much music and adrenaline pumping through your veins, it's probably the best, most legal high I could ever get....well almost...their is one thing better and you guys can probably figure that one out.  
  
I went outside and got into my car....but the damn thing wouldn't start.  
"Hmm, that's odd. The battery is charged, is as if it can't turn over."  
I popped the hood and started looking at the engine.  
"Now how did that get loose." I said.  
The connectors to the battery had been undone.  
"Well, since I don't feel like fiddling with the tools, I'll just use this."  
I placed my hand over the battery and mentally reconnected the battery.  
Just then I sensed movement behind me.  
"What do you want?"  
"This." the person(?) said, trying to knock me out.  
"I don't think so." I said, pulling out something and slicing his arm off.  
"Bzzt.. OW!" the person(?) said.  
"Bzzt?" I said as I turned around.  
It was some kind of robot...wait, that look, the wings, the head shaped like an plug..  
"Konsento?" I asked.  
"Bzzt...Yes, I am Konsento."  
"Right, I'm dreaming aren't I?"  
"I wish you were. Come on out guys."  
"Guys?"  
Out from behind the bushes came Emi? Rage and what appeared to be an unconscious Johnny? Princess-Zukin? Charmy???  
Wow, I thought, Charmy really is hot.  
"Yo, you are this Ryan dude, right?"  
"Yeah, and if I'm not dreaming...You guys would all be from 5th mix, right?"  
"Yeah, but somehow we ended up in your world." Charmy said.  
"With some nice results." I said, eyeing Charmy.  
Charmy noticed this and just blushed.  
"What happened to Johnny?" I asked.  
"We figure he just hit his head and is unconscious." Emi said.  
"Okay, follow me inside."  
  
------------------------  
Inside My House  
  
We layed Johnny down on the sofa and walked around my house.  
"So, Ryan? Where's your family?" Rage asked.  
"They're not here. This is my house."  
"Oh, but its so big."  
"Yeah, it does get quiet some times, but that's why I usually don't stay here too much. You guys want a tour?" I said.  
"Sure, why not? We've got to wait for Johnny to wake up anyway."  
"Okay....Oh Konsento, is your arm going to be allright?"  
"Yeah, it'll self-repair soon enough."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I tend to overdo things."  
"Still, what was that you used on Konsento? It cut clear through his arm." Rage asked.  
"I'd rather not say, you may find it weird."  
"Okay, well let's go then."  
  
As we went around I showed the DDR crew my house, it wasn't too grand.  
Basically two floors, top floor bedrooms, but the bottom floor was better.  
A high-tech kitchen, very efficient.  
"You guys go ahead to the next room. I'll start lunch. Your probably hungry after what you've been through." I said.  
"Okay, don't take too long." Charmy said, as the five of them went to the next room.  
  
------------------------  
My Fav Room  
  
I ran up to them and saw that they were in shock.  
"Uh, guys? Hello? You okay?"  
Charmy snapped outta it first. "Ryan? That was fast. Um, hold on."  
Charmy snapped the others out of it in the most efficient way....by slapping them.  
After a collective ow, we went into the room.  
"So many games...." Rage said.  
"Yep, almost all the mixes of DDR. And to think, some people say I obsess over it."  
"I'd say it borders it." Emi told Rage.  
"I'd say it rocks." Rage replied.  
"Wow, even a Disney version of DDR." Zukin said, "Interesting."  
"You guys are welcome to play whatever you want. I'm gonna check on Johnny."  
I walked out of the room......not knowing I was being followed by Charmy.  
  
------------------------  
Living Room  
  
I looked at Johnny and he was still unconscious.  
"Poor guy, I wonder what happened."  
I turned on the T.V. and saw what was on.  
"Wow, I haven't watched T.V. for so long......As usual there's nothing on."  
Then I caught a commercial that made my blood boil.  
These are the contents of that commercial.....  
  
military type music plays  
What does G.U.N. stand for?  
G.U.N. stands for you, and for everyone.  
G.U.N.'s advancements have helped raise the bar on technology  
and brought the U.S. closer to superiority.  
As we speak new advances in robotics are making the impossible possible.  
And our research in genetic engineering has made artificial creation of species possible,  
making extinction a thing of the past.  
So what does G.U.N. stand for?  
A better tommorow through a smarter today.  
end commercial  
  
"Damn G.U.N." I said, slicing the T.V. with my saber.  
Just then, I noticed Charmy there.  
I put away my saber and looked at her.  
"Sorry, I tend to lose my temper sometimes. I lose too many T.V.'s that way."  
Charmy sat down and seemed rather nervous.  
"Don't worry, G.U.N. just makes my blood boil, with their "good of mankind" B.S."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'll tell you, but you probably won't beleive me."  
"Try me."  
"Okay....About three months ago.....(cue flashback sequence)  
I was going about my normal life of DDR celebrity when it happened. I was enveloped by  
some strange light and ended up in what is known as the Dimension of Heroes. It turns  
out that another me from another dimension had sacrificed himself to save his friends.  
These Dimension of Heroes guys were helping him get back by having him fix other dimensions where the other Ryan's had not succeded. I'd been the last, since at an   
upcoming tournament, I was going to lose and end up injuring myself.(A/N: See Part 4   
of Return of the Hedgehog/Dimensional Distress.) While I was there,  
I checked out the history of this other me.  
He was an ordinary guy like me till his 18th B-day and then it happened...."  
"What happened?" Charmy asked.  
"He went off to college and his whole life changed. He found out he was a Jedi and his  
life became a new adventure."  
"But why do you hate G.U.N. so much?"  
"Well, I found out that G.U.N. on that Ryan's Earth had created these robots, Reploids I think they're called,  
that could act, think, and feel just like humans. However, some became evil and started fighting and killing humans.  
They eventually were the end of G.U.N. but also ruined Earth. In that time it is now a  
much less friendly, beautiful Earth. And the way things are going, it looks as if G.U.N. may do the same here....."  
"Wow, no wonder your so angry with them. But that thing you did, to Konsento and with  
the battery on your car?"  
"Oh that, well, you see I'm also a Jedi.....but things took different routes and I  
feel that one day, I may have to fight G.U.N."  
"Oh, so is that why your so good at DDR?" Charmy asked.  
"No, my DDR skill is my own, I don't need Jedi powers to do those things."  
"Then answer me this: When you play, I noticed that you play with some kind of unbridled passion. What is it?"  
"Well....I'll tell you, but it hurts every time. You see, I used to be a lot different  
than I was now. When I first started DDR, I was not what you would call popular or in good physical shape......like anything, this was about a girl. As soon as I saw her, something came over me.   
For the first time in my life, I cared for someone before myself. I, well, I loved her, but I guess it wasn't meant. So with my broken heart, a heart broken after three  
years of trying, and my new, better, and well-developed DDR skills, I set out to try   
and forget. That's why I play DDR so much at times, that's why I play with such passion and dedication. That's why I'm more fit then ever before.  
Despite the facade I put out, underneath I ache with a pain that may never heal. So I play and try to forget the sadness   
in my life. To try and put some amount of happiness in my life, but when I'm alone, with nothing to do, my mind wanders to that thought of her......"  
"Ryan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
"No, Charmy, it's okay......I'll be fine." I said, looking into her eyes.  
"I must say, Charmy, that you are quite beautiful.....whatever that's worth."  
"Well, uh, thank you Ryan. Your quite nice yourself."  
We just stayed like that, looking at each other. I took her hand and we just sat there........till Charmy noticed something.  
"Ryan, do you smell smoke?"  
I sniffed the air, "Yes, now.....oh God, the pizza."  
I got up and ran towards the kitchen.  
Smoke was coming out of the oven.  
"Oh man." I said, pulling the pizzas out.  
Charmy and everyone else who had been hiding behind the wall spying on me and Charmy, poked their heads around to see what caused all the smoke.  
"So much for the kitchen of the future." Rage commented.  
"Funny." I said, pulling the charred pizzas out of the oven.  
"Well, what now?" Zukin asked.  
"We eat out, that's what." I said.  
"Won't we stand out?" Emi asked.  
"And besides, we can't leave Johnny alone." Konsento said.  
"You don't have to." Johnny said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Johnny. You feeling okay, bud?" Rage asked.  
"Yeah, 'cept this throbing. Where are we anyway?"  
"His house." Charmy said, pointing at me.  
"Okay, but where are we? This doesn't look like the inside of the machine."  
"Yep, that's right. We're in the real world, Johnny." Emi said.  
"So that leaves one question?"  
"And what's that Johnny?" I asked.  
"Where we eating?"  
At that moment, all of us (minus Johnny) fell over.....  
I then realized something, my life just took an interesting turn.....And with these  
guys, it was only to get more and more interesting. 


	3. Out of the Machine Food, Fun, and TheFor...

Out of the Machine: Food, Fun, and...The Force?  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at DDR fanfiction. It's from Ryan's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: Other than the fic and my characters, everything else is copyrighted of its own owner or creator.  
  
------------------------  
Pizza Palace II  
  
  
We had decided to get pizza and I knew of a good place to get it.  
Since my car isn't too big, Konsento had to fly with Zukin on his back.  
"Are you sure we won't stand out?" Rage asked.  
"Don't worry," I said, "Toni is a very understanding man. He doesn't judge."  
"Even if one of us is a robot and the others a puppet?" Emi asked.  
"Just stop worrying." I said, "Look we're here."  
It was an unassuming little pizza place, but they make some great pizza.  
We waited for Konsento to land, making sure no one was watching.  
"Hey, I just realized something. How does Konsento and Zukin eat food?" I asked.  
"Bzzt....That's easy. Since we have to mimic human actions, we actually have working  
anatomical functions."  
"Ahh, so your sorta like cyborgs, right?"  
"Kinda, but less of the half human thing." Zukin replied.  
"Now that we've had the daily requirement of nerd," Emi said, looking annoyed," Can we   
please get some food?"  
"Okay, come on."  
  
---------------------  
Inside Pizza Palace II  
  
  
We walked in and there weren't too many people their.  
"Hey, Toni. How's it going?"  
"Ryan, man. It's been good. Who's your friends?"  
"I'd like you to meet Konsento, Zukin, Johnny, Rage, Emi, and Charmy."  
"Nice to meet all of you. So, what can I getcha?"  
"Let's see....we'll take a Pepperoni, a Sausage, and....a Hawaiian."  
"Cool, that's gonna be $21.00. I'll throw the drinks in for free."  
"Thanks man." I said, "You guys go find somewhere to sit, I'll get the drinks."  
  
The DDR Crew had found a decent sized table that we all could fit at.  
"So what do you guys think about Ryan?" Rage asked.  
"He seems nice enough," Emi said, "but what about what we overheard?"  
"What are you guys talking about?" Charmy asked.  
"When you two were sitting on his couch, we we're spying on you." Zukin said.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, this whole thing about another him, and he's a Jedi? Come on. I think he's got  
a few screws loose." Rage said.  
"I don't know guys." Johnny said, "He was nice enough to help us and all. I think Charmy  
knew what she was doing when she brought us to him."  
"Are you sure? I think maybe it's because she has a bit of a crush on him." Emi said.  
"Hey, it's not a crush.....he seems to like me as well, so.....but I figured he'd be  
the only one that was imaginative to beleive that we we're there."  
"Bzzzt...I feel that you guys are misjudging him. Let's give him more time." Konsento  
said.  
"Shhh, here he comes." Charmy said.  
  
I walked over with the drinks.  
"Hey guys." I said. I noticed they looked a little worried.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing!" they shouted in unison.  
"Rrright...." I said, sitting the drinks down.  
A little while later, our pizzas came out.  
"Man, for a robot, you can sure pack away the pizza." I said, seeing Konsento eat his  
fifth piece.  
"Mmbph pmphmh." Rage said, his mouth full of pizza.  
"Try speaking without your mouth full." Emi said, smacking Rage on the back of the head.  
"Where are we going to stay, you guys?" Rage asked.  
"You guys can stay at my house, I've got plenty of room and it would make that house a  
little less lonely."  
"That's kind of you Ryan." Charmy said.  
"I agree, the best thing we can do is stay with Ryan. After all, we don't know much   
about the real world." Johnny said.  
Just then some kid came up and started staring at us.  
"What do you want kid?" I asked.  
"Hey, I know you, your the Champ DDRer aren't you? Ryan, right?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Your friends must be good at cosplay. Their outfits are so authentic, its almost as   
if they are the 5th mix characters."  
"Yeah, uh thanks." the DDR crew said.  
"Can I get your autographes?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
We signed his little autograph book, and he seemed happy as he ran off to meet his   
parents.  
"Cute little bugger, if he only knew." Rage said.  
"Right, *burp*, sorry, excuse me." I said.  
"Jeez....well, let's get going." Emi said.  
We got the rest of the pizza to go.  
However, when we neared the door, some teenagers blocked our way.  
  
"Can I help you, fellas?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we know what's up." the one guy said.  
"We know the secret." the other said.  
Hmmm, something is familiar about these guys....wait, those clothes....I scanned their  
jacket, looking for it......Oh Shit. These guys were from the G.U.N. DDR squad.  
"Really? And what would that be?" I asked, playing innocent.  
"Your abilities....."  
"....and your friends here."  
Something else was familiar about these guys............wait, these were my friends   
from long ago.  
"And what do you plan to do?"  
"Take your friends and exploit your powers....." said Z.  
".....so G.U.N. can become even greater." said T.  
"Yeah, right." I said. I had to stop them, but I couldn't hurt my friends.  
"Need some help?" Rage asked.  
"No, you guys back up. I'll handle this."  
  
I approached them and we faced off.  
I attempted to control their thoughts, but it was as if their thoughts weren't their own.  
Then things got worse, T managed to get Charmy and hold her hostage.  
"Stop there, or she comes back with us dead."  
"Why Trey? What happend to you?"  
"Ha, Trey is no longer, the name is T now...the Trey you...know is....ahhhhh." T said,  
letting go of Charmy and grabbing his head.  
"T, what's wrong with yo...ahh!" said Z, also now holding his head.  
"Sorry to do this." I said, knocking them both out.  
The DDR Crew and me took off.  
  
---------------------------  
My Car  
  
"What happend back there?" Rage asked.  
"Those were two of my friends, Trey and Zoel, who joined G.U.N. and disappeared." I said.  
"Okay, then why were they acting so weird?" Emi asked.  
"Well, what I can figure is that whatever was controlling them was being fought at by  
their real minds and caused the chaos that happend."  
"Does that mean that your friends could still be okay?" Charmy asked.  
"Perhaps, but it'll take a lot to save them." I said, "Let's head home."  
  
---------------------------  
My House (about 11 at night)  
  
We had relaxed and rested for the last five hours.  
Even though they may have had my address, they weren't stupid enough to try and  
attack me directly.  
I had woken up and decided to patrol the house.  
Emi and Rage were in one of the bedrooms, sleeping on the same bed.  
Hmmm, they make a good couple.  
Johnny was crashing on the couch downstairs and was mumbling something about motorcycles.  
The bedroom I had given Charmy was quiet, too quiet.  
"Hello?" I said, knocking on the door.  
Odd, she wasn't in their. I decided to continue patrolling.  
Konsento was in stand-by mode, recharging by the wall and Zukin was obviously asleep,  
her crown next to her.  
I still couldn't find Charmy.  
I walked outside and there she was, sitting on the porch swing.  
  
"Hey, isn't a little late to be outside alone?" I asked.  
"Oh, you surprised me. I couldn't sleep."  
I took a seat next to her.  
"The sky looks so dark, where's the moon?" Charmy asked.  
"Well, a while ago, something caused the moon to move towards Earth. Strangely, only  
one person stopped it. I have a feeling that my friend Tom did it. You know, that sort  
of feeling among friends, a bond if you will. He saved Earth, but then disappeared to   
who knows where."  
"You could say he was carried away by a Moonlight Shadow." Charmy said.  
"That's a horrible pun." I said, humoring her with my laughter.  
She just smiled at me.  
"It's about as terrible as saying we make beautiful music together.(you know, through  
the 5th mix machine.)"  
"That's not right." she said, giving me a light slap on the head.  
We sat there for awhile, keeping each other warm.  
She eventually fell asleep and I carried her back inside and laid her down on her bed.  
I looked at her laying there and just smiled.  
I closed the door slightly and went to my own room.  
I layed down and thought about what had happend earlier today.  
My friends were alive, but what happend to them?  
Why were they acting differently?  
Perhaps with the help of the others, I could be reunited with my friends...... 


	4. Out of the Machine The Challenge Begins

Out of the Machine: The Challenge Begins  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at DDR fanfiction. It's from Ryan's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: Other than the fic and my characters, everything else is copyrighted of its own owner or creator.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
My House  
  
  
I was having a very nice dream. I was with my friends, old and new, but then it turned  
sour.  
I saw them, taken away from me and changed.  
I saw a figure beginning to form..."Who are you?" I demanded.  
Before the figure showed himself, I awoke.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Charmy shouted, shaking me violently.  
"Hey, I'm up, I'm up." I said, although I didn't mind her shaking me so.  
"Yeah, right. You know you enjoyed it. Just so you know, your the last one to wake, so  
who knows what you're going to eat for breakfast."  
It was my house, but jeez, she was acting like it was her's too.  
"They way you act, its like we're married."  
She just gave me that charming smile and headed downstairs.  
  
"What did that dream mean?" I said outloud, walking down the stairs.  
"I told you he was crazy." Rage said, "Look, he's talking to himself."  
"You know, when you say something, it's best if the person doesn't hear it." I said,  
giving Rage a decent punch.  
"Besides, I'm letting you stay here. The least you can do is give me some credit."  
"I think it's just so you can be with Charmy." Johnny said.  
".....whatever, I'll let it slide this time."  
I made my way to the fridge as quickly as possible, as I was turning a few shades red.  
Charmy couldn't help but laugh seeing me like this.  
"Be quiet Charmy, I may not see you, but I know you're laughing."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" Emi said.  
"Wait here, I'll find out."  
I walked to the door, lightsaber in hand.  
I hoped it really wasn't G.U.N.'s goons.  
I opened the door and........  
it was Sonic.  
I fell down.  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
I stood up, "Nothing's wrong. What's up?"  
"This came for you." he said, handing me a package.  
"What the heck is it?" I said, walking into the living room.  
"Uh, who's here?" Sonic asked.  
"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you."  
"Wait...I know, dude did you finally find someone?"  
"Well, kinda, more like they found me."  
"They?"  
  
The DDR Crew picked that moment to walk out.  
"Uh? Ryan? Am I seeing things?" Sonic said, pointing at them.  
Emi was the first to notice Sonic.  
"Oh, he's so cute!" she said, running and picking Sonic up, giving him a tight hug.  
"Hey, come on, let go!" Sonic shouted.  
Emi dropped him on the ground.  
"You can talk?"  
"No, you think. I'm not some pet, so please don't do that again."  
"Sorry, care to explain what's going on?" Emi said, looking at me.  
"Oh, I guess you guys don't know about my Earth too much. Besides humans, anthropomorphic animals coexist with us."  
"Anthropomorphic?" Johnny said.  
"It means human-like." Sonic explained.  
"Oh, okay so whatcha got there?" Emi asked.  
"Let's see." I said, opening the box.  
Inside was some sort of glove, some gold chips shaped like DDR arrows, two cards, and  
a video tape.  
"Well, put the tape in and let's see what's on it."  
I put the tape in and hit play.  
  
On screen appeared the creator of DDR: Maximillian Konamison  
"Greetings, and welcome. This is an invitation to the biggest and greatest DDR tournament the world has ever seen.  
You have been selected as one of the few to participate in this game. Hmmm, it seems  
there are more players then I had thought. I can easily fix that though."  
The next thing we know, Maximillian snaps his fingers and enough gloves and arrows appear for each of us.  
"Okay, did anyone else find that weird?" Rage asked.  
"Do not worry, the details are on the enclosed card. And Ryan, I'll be looking forward  
to meeting you the most. Farewell till then."  
The tape shut off and we just stood there.  
"So," I said, breaking the silence, "should we go?"  
"It sounds like fun." Emi said.  
"I'm always up for a challenge." Sonic said.  
"This guy seems good, he might be a challenge." Rage said.  
"You can count on our support...bzzt." Konsento said for both him and Zukin.  
"Well, that just leaves you Charmy." I said.  
"...well, I'd hate to be the only one not to go...I'm in."  
"All right, we leave for....uh, what's the card say?"  
Everyone fell over at me saying this.  
"It says we meet at the Pier noon tommorow to take a feery to the DDRist Kingdom." Charmy said.  
"Well, then we leave for the DDRist Kingdom tommorow."  
This was going to be an interesting adventure, but something bothered me....  
...how did Konamison know my name and it almost seemed as if he was contacting directly.  
I had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of an adventure..... 


End file.
